Between Love and Hate
by birclock
Summary: “Procurávamos à linha tênue que existia entre o amor e ódio, e assim talvez encontraríamos um significado ou definição para aquilo que sentíamos.”


Between Love and Hate

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Procurávamos à linha tênue que existia entre o amor e ódio, e assim talvez encontraríamos um significado ou definição para aquilo que sentíamos. Talvez te odiar só fosse mais um extinto de sobrevivência agora, atenuado pelo orgulho imenso que me possuía e que não me deixava fazer com que isto mudasse.

Eu queria poder me aproximar de você e lhe dizer as milhões de coisas que me atordoavam. Dizer que era com crescente desejo que sua imagem surgia em minha mente, e não com ódio ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas então eu lhe observava, absorto em suas próprias piadas malditas, e não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

Estávamos frente a frente, ambos portando nossas varinhas. Se eu não soubesse que estávamos destinados a isto, talvez desistisse no primeiro minuto. Você murmura um feitiço, e tudo o que eu quero é que ele atinja meu peito em cheio e acabe com esta sofreguidão contida de uma vez por todas.

Os incentivos de ambas as casas me derrotam. Da sua, por saber que eles seriam de fato contra quaisquer coisas que viessem a ocorrer entre nós dois. E da minha, por saber que os decepciono com meus pensamentos errôneos. Eu murmuro um contra-feitiço quase tão rápido quanto a feixe de luz que provém de sua varinha mira contra mim. Todas aquelas aulas me foram úteis, no fim das contas.

Seria tolo dizer que até mesmo esta circunstância me era agradável. Havia milhões de coisas passando na minha cabeça naquele momento. Feitiço para cá, e eu me aproximo. Feitiço para lá, e você recua. Alguns minutos nesta dança de varinhas e feitiços, gritos e ovações. Por fim, não importava a circunstância, importava que estávamos ali. Que você estava ali. Inalcançável, mas meu. E à medida que íamos adentrando os jardins, e consecutivamente deixando para trás a nossa platéia improvisada, este último fato parecia tornar-se cada vez menos impossível.

Então nos visávamos adentrar a Floresta Proibida. Era certo que levaríamos uma detenção por isto, porém não parávamos de duelar. A metade dos alunos havia se dispersado à altura em que passamos pela cabana do Hagrid, ao verem que nada nos impediria. E aos poucos a outra metade seguiu seu caminho, até que aos poucos fossemos ficando sós.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Exclamei, levando sua varinha ao chão. Você reprimiu os lábios, em sinal de desgosto, e depois se assustou quando viu que eu abaixara a varinha.

"Acabe logo com isto." Sussurrou, audivelmente mas ainda assim relativamente baixo. O suficiente para que ferisse seu orgulho. Ambos ofegávamos, cansados

Aproximei-me vagarosamente, até que estivesse perto o suficiente para que pudesse ouvir sua respiração tensa. Você olhava de esguelha para o local aonde sua varinha estava caída, e eu pude notar que calculava se teria a chance de pegá-la e recomeçar um duelo. À medida que eu me aproximava, seus pés tateavam o caminho atrás de si, recuando. Até que não havia mais caminho, não havia mais nada. Nada, apenas eu e você, e o negrume da floresta produzido pelas árvores, aonde ninguém atreveria a se aventurar.

Se te odiar era uma questão de sobrevivência, então eu deveria morrer agora. Dizem que a morte é sinônima de fraqueza, e eu me entregava a ela tão tolamente.

Os minutos conseguintes não me foram exatamente claros. Não podia diferenciar o que eram beijos, mãos, toques e insultos. Ofegos e murmúrios que se perderiam ao vento, e era como se nada mais nunca viesse a importar. Você me odiara, e agora me possuía, e eu cedia e entregava-me ao pecado que reprimi há tanto tempo.

Então as mãos que há pouco deslizavam pelo meu corpo, agora apanhavam a varinha caída sobre a relva e ajeitavam as vestes sonserinas no corpo. Eu o vi partir, e o meu coração deu um salto. Não saberia o seu destino, ou o que esperava por nós agora. Éramos perdidos, e eu acredito que estava tão perdido quanto eu.

Eu deixaria todos os meus sentimentos ali, talvez por serem tão proibidos quanto aquela terra, e partiria. Lamentando o drástico fim que já havia sido previsto e com a lua se esgueirando ao meu encalce. Mergulhando mais uma vez no orgulho e esquecendo tudo o que acontecera.


End file.
